Awaken Dreams: Season One: Ever Darkness
by Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara
Summary: These voices...in my dreams... They won't...leave me alone... I'm...not a priestess... I can't...stop destruction... Just leave me alone! KuramaXOC
1. Prolude

Miko-sama... Miko-sama…

Please… Awake us soon…Please…

Miko-sama…

Evil is awakening…

Destruction will begin…

Please… Miko-sama…

Lend us your strength…

Lend us your power…

Please...

Please...

Miko-sama...

Awaken...


	2. Chapter One Goodbye

**Awaken Dreams: Ever Darkness**

**By Hitomi-sensei**

Goodbye

Everyone was crying. They didn't want me to leave, but I had too. Ryuuen was my care-taker now, and he lived in Japan, so I have to move.

"Hiraku! You don't have to go! You can stay with me! I know my mom won't mind, and you'll sleep in my room because I have a bunk bed! Just, please, don't go!" Elizabeth was just crying a river. She had waterfalls running down her face that could rival Niagara Falls.

I really couldn't answer her. Not because I didn't want too, but because she wouldn't let me. Elizabeth was talking so fast and loud; it was so like her.

"Liz, calm down. Hiraku has to go," Seth said, "but, that doesn't mean she can't come visit."

"Seth…"

"And we can come visit her, too."

I stared into his eyes for the longest time. He did the same. It was like we were the only two in the world. That world was broken, though, by loud, annoying fan girl screams.

"Uuuuuuuuh! Lovey-dovey moment!" I glared at them.

"Liz! Riley!"

"What?!"

"Don't you know what happen?" Keith asked. They didn't have a clue, so Keith filled them in with their own little conversation.

"Kuki," I looked that Seth. He was walking closer. I guess that comment really upset him. "Kuki, come on. Please don't do this."

"Seth, please…" He took me by my shoulders and stared straight into my. His grayish, hazel eyes pierced into my every soul. Those eyes… In thoughs eyes, I saw pain and sorrow and longing. It hurt to look into those eyes, knowing I was the one causing all those emotions.

With my peripheral vision, I could see Liz, Riley, and Keith watching us with such curiosity, it could kill the cat instantly, and satisfaction could not bring it back.

"Just because you're not here anymore doesn't mean we have to end. I don't want us to end." I couldn't stand this. Why can't he get it through his big-o'-head? I can't do it. I just… can't.

"Seth, you have to understand. Long-distant relationships don't work with me. I don't trust myself completely when I'm in one. I don't want to cheat on you. Seth, you have to understand. I love you, but you need to stop and let go." I knew I was crying, but it was hard to do this; very hard to break his heart. Seth was my first kiss, my first date, my first boyfriend, my first love, but I had to do this. There was no other way.

"Hiraku! The cab is here!" Ryuuen called from the street.

"I have to go, guys."

"Hiraku…"

"Seth, stop."

"Just one more time, please?" He looked so broken, though, to others, he looked so strong. I know I was breaking him because of this. His heart, that had an invincible wall around it to keep love in, was crumbling down to nothing but pebbles.

I nodded. Just one more is fine. His grip on my shoulders tighten as he lean down… for our final kiss…

"**Sayonara**, Seth."

"No, Kuki. **Jaa mata**." I said my goodbyes to my three best friends and off I went to the cab.

* * *

The airport was crowded and hard to move around in. I could barely keep up with Ryuuen.

"Ryuuen-kun! **Chotou matte yo**!"

I ran through the crowd of people, apologizing for bumping into them, while that stupid Ryuuen was so freakin' graceful on his feet, he could past people with one sweat what-so-ever. It look like he was gliding through the crowd.

"Come on, Hiraku! You're so slow!" He called from way up. Hey! Not everyone can glide through like him.

"Just wait 'ntil I get **jyou**!" He just laughed and kept going.

Atlanta is a major city, the capital of Georgia, and it was the afternoon. Oh, joy! (Please note the sarcasm.)

I had finally caught up with Mr. Graceful at the line to the planes, or whatever they call it. I've never been on a plane before, so I'm hoping to just sleep through the ride. Unfortunately, I feel like that is not going to happen.

It was boring, getting our entire luggage, but hey! I'm in Bored City right now. The line and ride to the plane took forever. Luckily, I could distract myself a loose string falling from the ceiling of the cart. Only after getting into the plane were our seats easy to find. Mr. Graceful – which I now dub Ryuuen after the crowd gliding – didn't tell me (because he doesn't tell me anything), but he booked us for first class seats. 'Only the best for the best', he said. A little egoistic there, aren't we, Ryuuen?

"So, are you excited to go to Japan, Hiraku?" Was I? I was leaving my home for my birthplace that I haven't even been to for eleven years. Over there, I'll become a stranger, while over here; I had friends and a lover.

"I'm… not so sure. I never left America before, and I don't remember anything from the little time I was in Japan. I mean, I'm going to repeat a grade all over again, which sucks," I said as I look out the plane window. I could see Ryuuen's reflection in it, and I bet you he could see me, too. He smiled, but I wasn't sure what kind of smile it was. I looked happy, but also sad and relieved. Why was he relieved?

"It's going to be okay. You'll make lots of friends; I'm sure of it."

"That's what they all say."

I kind of got bored after a while of waiting for the plane to go, so I pulled out my iPod and started listening to Len Kagamine's 'Spice'. I kind of couldn't hear because of the music, so I couldn't hear the captain of the plane say to buckle up. Only reason I knew he said that was because Ryuuen buckle me up for me.

'**Arigatou,' **I mouth to him. I heard the when the captain was talking, you don't talk. Whatever, I wasn't paying attention, anyways, but I didn't want death glare in my direction. Right when 'Servant of Evil' ended and Paramore's 'Decode' began, the plane began to take off. As it began to lift into the air, I subconsciously grabbed on to Ryuuen's hand and squeeze it to death. I watched as the ground began to slowly drift away, I became farther and farther away from my friends and my old life and closer to my new one.

"**Sayonara**, America."

* * *

It's been thirty minutes since the plane left the airport. I had no clue what state we were flying over, but enjoyed watching the landscape (but only a little). I was bored out of my mind, though. You can only watch the landscape for so long, but I couldn't find that beautiful abyss call sleep. I continued to listen to my iPod, but watching the landscape was beginning to nauseate me.

Bored, I began to look through my purse, which was nothing but a small backpack that, amazingly, held everything I needed.

"What's this?"

There was a book that was alien to me. I never have seen it before. The book was thick and had a cool, but cute abstract design on its black leather cover. It was so my style, so whoever put it here knew me really well. I opened it, there was a note on the first page.

Hey, Kuki!

I hope you like my gift. I

know how much you like to write

so, here. Hope it lasts for a while,

but I have more for you when this

one in done.

Seth

P.S. This is my page! Hahaha!

LMAO.

I could feel my eyes sting from the tears that threaten to fall. Seth was making me cry with even being here in person to do so. He's so sweet; I can't believe he did this, but how did he do this? I wanted to call and ask, but I didn't. I was already crying small tears; no need for the water works.

"Kuki-baby, you alright?" Ryuuen asks. I guess he saw the tears and thought I was upset. It was completely the opposite, though.

"I'm fine. I just can't stop the tears." I wipe away the lone tear on my cheek.

"What happen?"

I tried to answer, but I couldn't. My words stuttered and nothing that came out of my mouth made sense. I just gave the book to him, instead.

My tears just continue to fall. More and more fell, until I could stop, and the water works came.

"I'm sorry, Hiraku, for taking you away from them. If you want, I can arrange for you to go back. You don't-"

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine, R-R-Ryuue-en. I-It's j-j-j-just s-s-so s-s-s-swe-e-et. I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe h-he di-did t-t-that."

Then, I couldn't take anymore; the water works turned on full blast. I let out all of the feelings and emotions I had trapped in my heart. The mask I wore in front of my friends cracked and fell apart on to the floor of the plane.

Ryuuen just watched for a little bit more before picking me up from my seat and held me in his lap, comforting me.

I didn't know how long we were like this, me in his lap crying on his chest and him just holding me close, afraid that I could break at any second.

"Are you alright now, Kuki?"

I nodded. I didn't feel like moving. Ryuuen was super comfy. It didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon, either. I snuggled into his chest, hiding my face in his shoulder.

I felt and heard him chuckle, and his arms wrapping tightly around my lower torso.

"Comfy?"

"Super," I said into his shoulder.

I felt him gently rock back and forth like a parent would do for their young child, making me sleepy.

"Go to sleep. You had a lot going on today. You need your rest. Besides, it's going to be one long ride anyways. "

You need not tell me twice. The rocking motion plus crying your eyes out could make you very, very sleepy.

"All right," I whispered into his shoulder. My eyes began to drop, "no need to tell me twice."

I was in darkness, but knew I was still conscience. I could feel Ryuuen's body against mine. I wasn't asleep, yet. Oh! How I wish the sweet abyss called sleep would take me, and stop torturing me like this.

Then, I started to think about my mama's lullaby she would sing to me at night or whenever I would take a nap as a small child. She would sit at the edge of the bed and lightly pat me in the rhythm of the lullaby. I would always fight the sleep to listen to my mama's song, but would always end up as the loser.

Thinking about it work because before I even knew it, the darken abyss took over.


End file.
